


The Best Thing That Never Happened

by KarmyArmy



Series: Talex one shots [4]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, some parts of this are really cringe i apologize, this didn’t go where i wanted it to but oh well, tobin and alex meet and fall in love, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmyArmy/pseuds/KarmyArmy
Summary: Summary: Tobin has a crush on Riley, a girl she believes is the love of her life but when that ends, she meets Alex.By the slam poem '59' by Harry Baker. (You should really check it out he's awesome.)





	The Best Thing That Never Happened

 

Tobin wakes up on the wrong side of the bed. She realizes all of her hair is on one side of her head. It takes just under a minute for her to realize that it's because of the way that she slept,  
she finds some clothes and gets dressed.

She can't help but look in the mirror and be subtly impressed at how she looks rough around the edges yet casually messed.

And as she looks out from her window she is blessed by the figure of her neighbor, Riley, from across the street. She starts to think of her, how she is perfect for her, how they would be perfect together, how she was never rude or crude at all. She was loving, with a warm personality.

Tobin wanted to tell her that she knows her favorite flower. That she thought of her, every second, every minute, every hour.

But, Tobin knew it wouldn't work. She'd never get the girl because although she lived across the street they came from different worlds and Riley's mom had the idea that separate could not be equal.

Tobin felt stupid, and dumb for trying to love a girl controlled by her stupid mom.

The next day Tobin went out to a party for the first time in about 2 years, to forget about Riley and drown herself in alcohol. Finally letting go of all her worries and letting the music consume her mind for the next few hours.

As she approached the bar to get another drink, she spotted a girl sitting on the bar. See, she had pretty eyes, and an approachable smile.

And like her, rough around the edges, casual style, and like her everything was disorganized in piles, cause she was like her. And she liked her. She thought that she would also like her if she knew that she was like her and it was different this time.

"I'm Tobin."

She grinned and said, "I'm Alex."

"Do you want to dance?" Tobin said, surprising even herself with her forward approach.

"Are you like.. Hitting on me?" Alex asked.

"Maybe."

"I'm straight."

The sudden 'confession' made Tobin laugh.

"And..?" Tobin asked with a chuckle.

"I just don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"A friendly dance." Tobin smiled.

"Yeah a friendly dance." Alex smiled back.

Tobin smiled and the two made their way to the dance floor.

They danced for a few songs and drank more, when suddenly Alex started grinding on Tobin.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing?" Tobin said to Alex as the other girl had her back to Tobin.

Alex turned around and grabbed Tobin by the collar and whispered in her ear,

"I'm dancing."

"I thought you were straight." Tobin smirked.

Alex's only reply was a simple smile as she continued to dance and grind all over the older girl.

Alex's back was against Tobin's front and her hands around Tobin's neck as she moved to the music in the club, Tobin put her hands on Alex's thighs and swayed to the beat.

Alex almost let out a small moan as she felt hot lips planting kisses on her neck. She tilted her head to the side to let Tobin have more room for her lips to wander Alex's neck.

Deciding she had enough of teasing, Tobin grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her out of the club and behind a building.

She slammed Alex on the wall and crashed her lips with the younger girl's, kissing roughly.

When she didn't feel Alex kiss back, she pulled away and started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry I know you sai-" Alex cut her off by grabbing the back of Tobin's neck and pulling her in for a gentle kiss.

"I thought you were straight." Tobin said again with a smile as they pulled apart.

"I am, I just.. I don't know- you make me feel some sort of way that I just-... I don't know."

"Well, let's start from what you do know." Tobin said calmly as she glided down on the wall and sat on the floor, tapping the space beside her as a sign for Alex to sit.

"Well, what I do know is that I really like you for some reason." Alex blushed.

"Do you know why?"

"Not really. I mean besides the fact that you look like a goddess."

That made Tobin smirk and take Alex's hand in her's, playing with it.

"How do you feel when I do this?" Tobin asked as she clasped her hand with Alex's.

"Like I never want to let go." Alex said sincerely.

"And when I do this?" Tobin whispered and leaned in, capturing Alex's lips.

They kissed passionately and Tobin licked Alex's lower lip, asking for entrance which Alex happily granted.

Tobin slowly pulled away and waited for Alex's answer.

"I don't think my answer is appropriate." Alex smiled lightly.

Tobin chuckled and rubbed the back of Alex's hand with her thumb.

"How about, we go on a date. And then, when the date is over, I will kiss you goodbye and we'll see from there."

"Ok." Alex nodded.

"Alright."

"When?"

"Uhh," Tobin paused and stood up, pulling Alex up with her. "Now."

Tobin began running through the streets, pulling Alex with her.

"Wait like now now?!" Alex asked as Tobin basically dragged her.

"Yep." Tobin said over her shoulder.

They reached a small arcade.

"Two all access tickets please." Tobin said as she approached the front desk.

Tobin got the tickets and paid for them.

"Let's go." She smiled at Alex.

Alex shook her head at the girl's childishness and let Tobin drag her.

She can drag me anywhere she wants.

Alex thought with a smile.

After a few games and getting to know each other a little, they sat down.

Tobin took off her leather jacket and put it on the back of her chair.

"Wow." Alex said, amazed.

"What?"

"Your muscles. That's so hot." Alex said as she stared at Tobin's arms.

"Ok, you're definitely not straight." Tobin laughed.

"You want to order something to eat?" Tobin asked the still dazed Alex.

"Uh s-sure."

"You want to touch them, don't you?" Tobin smirked.

"Maybe." Alex blushed.

Tobin motioned for Alex to get up and sit on her lap. As Alex sat, Tobin took her hand and put it on her bicep.

"Holy shit..." Alex mumbled.

Tobin decided to take it one step further and took Alex's other hand, bringing it under her shirt and on her stomach. Alex started to feel all around Tobin's muscled body before she brought her lips to Tobin's neck and started to lightly kiss it. Tobin let out a quiet groan from the pleasure Alex was giving her.

Alex pulled herself away from Tobin's neck and rested her forehead on the older girl's. The two stared at each other for a few minutes until Alex started to look a little sleepy.

"You want me to get you home?" Tobin quietly whispered, not wanting anything to intrude the peaceful state the two girls were in.

"Yeah." Alex replied.

Tobin put on her leather jacket before the younger girl brought her arms around Tobin's neck. "Carry me." Alex said in a childish tone, making Tobin chuckle and hold Alex by the hips that were around the midfielder's torso and carry her outside to catch a cab. Tobin asked Alex for her address before telling it to the driver of the cab. Alex turned to Tobin,

"Today I've had a really nice time so if you want tomorrow you could come over to mine."

She said sure.

Soon enough they arrived and were now on Alex's doorstep.

"If I remember correctly, you promised me a kiss." Alex said, smugly.

"I did." Tobin grinned and stepped closer to Alex. The middy put one hand on Alex's waist and one on her cheek, pulling the younger girl's lips to her's.

Without breaking the kiss, Alex opened the door to her house and pulled Tobin inside with her, kissing her fiercely.

"Aren't you tired?" Tobin smirked.

Alex let out a small moan before answering, "I found something to keep me awake." She smirked back.

Alex led them to her bedroom and pulled Tobin on top of her on the bed.

Tobin pulled off her jacket, kissing Alex passionately. Soon, all of their clothes were scattered around the room and Tobin began working her way down Alex's body, from her neck, to her breasts, then her stomach and nearing her V- line.

Alex was a moaning mess beneath her as she worked her fingers on her center.

"Tobin..." Alex moaned as Tobin pushed two fingers inside her.

Tobin went up Alex's body with kisses, kissing every inch she could on Alex's skin. Their lips met again, and they kissed slowly and tenderly.

With a few more strokes of Tobin's fingers, Alex came, moaning Tobin's name.

"Go to sleep princess." Tobin said and kissed Alex's temple.

\--------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, Alex and Tobin were now a couple. They decided to go to the mall (more like Alex decided and Tobin not so happily agreed).

They were now in Victoria's Secret, Alex's idea, of course, when suddenly Tobin paused.

"Toby, what do you think of these?" Alex asked, holding lacy lingerie as she turned to Tobin, and noticed that she looked a bit shifty.

"Tobin, is everything ok?" Alex asked as she looked in Tobin's line of sight. "Who is that?" Alex asked.

Tobin blushed and told her of her crush.

"It was the best thing that never happened because it lead to us." Tobin said sincerely.

By now Alex had tears in her eyes. She took Tobin's face in her hands and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Alex said and took Tobin's hand in her's.

"Not before you buy that lingerie you showed me." Tobin winked.

"Oh definitely." Alex smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard on this, hope you liked it.


End file.
